


The Thestrals Nursery Rhyme

by Brief_and_Dreamy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Brief_and_Dreamy





	The Thestrals Nursery Rhyme

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
Your brother thinks flying is so much fun;  
He crashes his broom, and that makes one.

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
Your daddy catches dragon pox, but what can you do?  
Pop him in a box, and that makes two.

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
Your sister takes a stroll by a Guillotine Tree,  
It lops off her head, and that makes three

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
Your mummy hears the Dark Lord at the door,  
“Avada Kedavra!” That makes four.

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
Your uncle thinks the Manticore’s not alive;  
It turns out it is, and that makes five.

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
You Aunty drops her wand while levitating bricks;  
Scrape her off the ground, and that makes six.

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
Your cousin’s hunting Piskies in Cornwall and Devon;  
They lure her off a cliff, and that makes seven.

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
Your son gets to King’s Cross Station late;  
He falls under the train, and that makes eight.

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
Your daughter sneaks a sip of nettle wine;  
It’s tainted with poison, and that makes nine.

Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee, Fiddle-dee-dee,  
How many Thestrals can you see?  
All of this grief sends you mad, my friend;  
You slit your own throat, and that’s the end.


End file.
